The Circus Comes to Town
by Divawannabe24
Summary: "C.H.i.P.s" Challenge


The Circus Comes to Town!

(I don't own the characters except for Shawna. She's been with me since high school and that's been a LONG time.)

The Ringling Brothers Barnum and Bailey Circus was coming to Los Angeles and the gang from Central were hoping to go on the Saturday after they opened. Lt. Shawna Williams with the LAPD was working on the security and traffic flow during her lunch hour when Sgt. Joe Getraer and Officer Frank Poncherello pulled into one of the many fast food places with outdoor seating for lunch. Shawna knew the men because she and Jon had recently started dating when they met at a local charity event and hit it off. He hadn't told anyone from Central and she wasn't about to say anything either. Shawna was 5'8", long sandy blonde hair which she kept French braided, big brown doe eyes, and a million dollar smile which helped when at the scene of accidents.

"Hello Shawna. Mind if we join you?" Joe asked as he was holding his tray.

"Sure Joe, have a seat." She began to gather her work so they could sit down.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" he asked just as Frank sat down opposite of her.

"No. I'm trying to figure out the security and traffic flow for the circus next week. I'm working overtime while they are in town to make sure everything runs smoothly. Several of my officers aren't very happy I'm asking them to work extra with this detail."

"You know if you need help with the traffic just let me know. I can put some extra patrols on the side streets and near the circus. I also know some of my guys would like the overtime."

"Joe that would be terrific. I appreciate the offer. I'll come by Central tomorrow and we can go over the plans."

"Sounds great."

"So Frank, are you planning on going to the circus while they're in town for two weeks?" she asked the handsome Puerto Rican officer as he finished his bite of the burrito he was eating.

"Sure, some of us are going to go the Saturday after they arrive. Jon was looking forward to it but when his dad called saying he broke his leg, he took two weeks to go back home. Are you going or will you just be working security?"

"I think I'll see quite a bit while working security," she said with a smile. Lunch flew by with plenty of great conversations and Shawna was happy Joe and his crew were going to help her.

Shawna met Joe at Central the next morning and they finalized all of the traffic details his officers would handle during the next two weeks. Shawna's officers would handle security inside the circus because of the types of animals being brought in and their value. Joe allowed Shawna to attend the morning briefing so she could inform the officers of the detail they would be working and to get the names of volunteers while the circus was in town.

"All right everyone, let's get this briefing started. First off, I'm sure most of you know Lt. Williams with the LAPD. She's here this morning to ask for some volunteers to help with traffic while the circus is in town. I'm going to let Shawna handle this part of the briefing and then I'll discuss anything else I have for you. Shawna, they're all yours."

"Thanks, Joe. Good morning everyone. As everyone knows, the circus is going to be in town for the next two weeks. Now my officers plan on handling things inside of the event and I'd like to get help with all of the traffic we're expecting with this event. Once I leave here, I'm going to both South and East Divisions for additional help. I know how much everyone loves the pay which comes along with overtime, but your safety of as much my concern as the safety of our residents and tourists. I'm asking everyone not to work a double shift and then be at work the next day. If you want to pull eight here at Central and then four with me, I'm fine with that. Also, working your days off is fine too. The hours I'm looking for extra patrols are from eight in the morning until approximately midnight. Any questions?" No one raised their hand so she continued.

"Everyone has your schedule for the next two weeks and Joe has been kind enough to give me a copy also. I'm going to pass around the time sheet which is in four hour slots. Just fill in what you'd like to work and then I'll get back with Joe in the morning with a confirmation on the schedule. Also, please make sure you see me when you start your shift to cover the circus since the LAPD is going to be paying everyone's OT."

"Your department is authorizing all of the OT?" Frank asked.

"Yes we are. I've already gotten with a couple of other departments to help with security inside the circus. They will be providing everyone with your food and drinks so just stop by grab a quick lunch or dinner." Shawna waited for a couple of minutes and then gathered the time sheets from the officers. "Thanks for your time everyone and we'll let you know about your schedules."

"Thanks Shawna for dropping by the station." Joe said as she turned to leave. Shawna left and made her other rounds and then got to work on the schedules for the CHP officers. The next morning she dropped by Central and delivered the completed schedule to Joe to hand out to his officers.

Everything went smoothly the first week and then they had a few small hiccups the second week, with things like a few pickpockets, people not wanting to obey the traffic detours, and the one thing which really took Shawna by surprise was when the Bengal tiger decided he didn't want to perform that night and tried to get out of the tent.

Shawna, Frank, and Bonnie were standing outside of the big tent when suddenly there were screams from inside. Shawna threw her hot dog and drink down and they ran inside behind her. They saw the tiger pacing back and forth looking for a way out of the circus tent. Frank noticed the ringmaster on the ground holding his arm and nudged Shawna.

"We need to start getting people out of here really slow. I'm going to help distract the tiger and the two of you start moving everyone out the two entrances. Then Frank, I want you to go to my car and get the tranquilizer kit I keep there. We're going to have to take this guy down."

"Shawna, you can't be serious about trying to distract that tiger." Frank said while eyeing her and the tiger.

"Frank, we have no choice. Now please start moving these people out very slowly." She started making her way over to the ringmaster lying on the ground. "Sir, please try not to make any sudden moves," she said as she reached down to pick up the whip while watching the tiger.

"I don't know why he tried to get out, but he came at me all of a sudden and I had no time to react. We can't put him down." He told her quietly and she noticed the people were leaving very quietly the way Frank and Bonnie were directing them. Suddenly the tiger noticed Frank and turned towards him.

"Oh no you don't big fella," Shawna said as she cracked the whip to get the tiger's attention back on her. "Listen to me, I want you to slow start scooting back to get out of the ring and then slowly get outside. If going to try and keep his attention until we can tranquilize him." She picked up the small chair and cracked the whip again. Every time the tiger moved one way, Shawna moved the same way. Shawna finally noticed Frank coming back into the tent with Joe and her tranquilizer gun.

"Shawna, if he charges you I will shoot to kill," Joe told her as he unholstered his weapon. Frank was getting the tranquilizer gun ready to take the tiger down.

"Don't worry about me, Joe. I just need you guys to shoot him with the tranquilizer before he tries to bolt." He growled real loud and licked his lips like Shawna was about to become dinner. The big tiger suddenly made a move toward her and she heard the sound of a gunshot. He went down and stayed down. Shawna was afraid to move because she was hesitant to see which person shot the tiger.

"Shawna it's ok, he's down for the count," Frank said as he walked up to her and squeezed her shoulder.

Finally people from the circus started making their way into the tent to see how the tiger was along with everyone else. They were happy to see they had used a tranquilizer gun on the tiger.

"Are you crazy Shawna?" Joe asked her in a harsh tone. "That was a stupid thing to do. What if the tiger had charged you?"

"Then one of you would have shot him like you did. Trust me, I've done crazier things then staring down a tiger," she told them as she gave a warm smile.

After the incident with the tiger, everything settled down to a dull roar for the remainder of the circus. Everyone was happy with the event and couldn't wait for them to come back again.


End file.
